Placer
by NoPastLand
Summary: Las noches de alcohol de Arthur son lo que Alfred más disfruta. Sin importarle que Inglaterra lo use de aquella manera. Continuación del fic "Satisfacción" -POV de Alfred-.


**Declaimer:** Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al anime "Hetalia" el cual es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias: **Contenido sexual entre hombres. Si no te gusta el yaoi no leas y listo :3

**Resumen:** Las noches de ebriedad de Arthur son lo que Alfred más disfruta. Sin importarle que Inglaterra lo use como instrumento de placer.

**Nota:** No me convence del todo pero lo prometido es deuda, ¡aquí esta el POV de Alfred!, es la continuación de "Satisfacción" espero les guste más que a mí.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cumpliré tus peticiones sin importar las consecuencias…

Te haré gritar, gemir y pedir más sin control, profanare todo tu ser me lo pidas o no. La bestia que suele dormir en mí se despierta al ver tu rostro jadeante y excitado, no tienes una idea de cómo me enciendes cuando escucho tus sollozos y veo pequeñas lágrimas salir de tus hermosos jades verdes.

Tú siempre tan correcto y caballeroso, procuras no cometer ningún error. Si alguien te viera cuando te entregas a mí en las noches de placer pensaría que ese no eres tú. Pidiendo más... no, exigiendo más aun cuando sabes que todo te hace daño o más bien que nos daña a ambos.

Recuerdo la primera vez que tuvimos sexo. Como era de esperarse habías bebido de más y Francis se deshizo de ti llamándome para que fuera a recogerte, la misma rutina pensé, hasta que todo cambio esa noche… esa noche en la cual me pediste que te hiciera mío. Por Dios, ¿en serio eras tú? Bendito el alcohol que te hacía perder la cordura y la razón en esos instantes. Ya había olvidado la cuenta de las veces que soñé con poder deleitarme contigo, tantos sueños húmedos en los cuales te tenía a mi merced devorándote como a una presa… yo un lobo hambriento y tú un pequeño conejo despistado.  
>Llegamos a mi casa tan rápido como pude, ya no deseaba esperar más, entramos a mi habitación y te tumbe a la cama comenzando a saborear tus labios y mordisqueando un poco tu níveo cuello, así continuamos por unos instantes no obstante ya no podía esperar tenía que penetrarte ya mismo, ¿cómo se sentirá estar dentro tuyo? sentir esa deliciosa estreches que tanto me he imaginado; la presión en mi entrepierna era demasiada como para soportarla por lo que te penetre sin preparación alguna, de una sola estocada certera…<br>Te hice sangrar, recuerdo tu grito agónico cuando te penetre sin ningún cuidado, aquello era tan exquisito tu cavidad es incluso más deliciosa de lo que creía pero inmediatamente me preocupe por ti, sin embargo me sorprendí por tu respuesta –sigue, no te detengas– ¿quién era yo para negarme? Prácticamente esa noche te devore, marcas aquí y allá, algunas inalcanzables para tus ojos y hermosas a mi parecer pues demostraban que eras mío.

Al despertar por la mañana ya no te encontré, estaba solo en este cuarto pintado con mentiras el cual sigue siendo testigo de nuestros encuentros, observé los restos de nuestra noche desenfrenada por el deseo y el alcohol, manchas de sangre, sudor y por supuesto semen. Quisiera que esto hubiera sucedido en otras circunstancias, ya que sólo me utilizaste para calmar tu hambre de placer… pero de alguna forma yo igual te utilice para calmar mis ganas de ti, no puedo quejarme.  
>Después de eso los siguientes encuentros fueron igual, la única diferencia es que el sexo es más fuerte, más intenso y ardiente.<p>

En las juntas fue y es lo mismo, me ignoras, te ignoro, hacemos de cuenta que nunca paso nada entre tú y yo. Aunque igual yo trato de llamar tu atención por medio de bobas ideas y gritos escandalosos, pero por obtener un poco de tu atención acepto que me trates como a un idiota.

En ocasiones preferiría que no vinieras a mí cuando te encuentras en este estado pero… te imagino entregándote a otro u otra regalando tus excitantes besos, tus amargas pero placenteras caricias y tus armoniosos gemidos de placer. No puedo evitar pensar en ello y me enfurezco. Sí, yo Alfred F. Jones me enfurezco de sólo imaginarte en otros brazos, no es porque te ame o eso me hago creer… si no porque tú eres mío, todo, todo, todo tú eres única y solamente mío. Quiero morderte, devorarte, que no quede nada de ti.

Y ahora una nueva ronda de sexo se aproxima, bajo las mismas circunstancias de la primera vez, estas ebrio y no te das cuenta de nada ¿lo haces por capricho?

El arrepentimiento y la culpa llegarán con el nuevo día, mientras tanto gocemos esta noche y aprovechemos la oportunidad que se nos ha presentado para calmar la sed de aparente amor que nos aqueja a ambos como siempre solemos hacerlo.

Porque yo soy tu instrumento, aquel que usas para calmar tus deseos carnales y eso está bien, porque igual yo te uso para calmar mis ansias de ti.

Acepto ser tu instrumento de _placer_…

.

* * *

><p>Es todo por ahora, mis queridos lectores...<p>

Si algo no les parece de esta historia o de alguna otra mía no teman en decírmelo :).

Sus reviews motivan a esta chica frustrada. Enserio, no conocía la importancia de un review hasta que comencé a subir mis locas ideas aquí, son como pequeños regalos :3

Último detalle... AllegraIvanova no me he olvidado de lo que te debo! ya están en progreso paisana, sólo aguántala un poco más jeje ;)


End file.
